Fire and Ice
by The Not-So-Wicked Witch
Summary: Starting from high-school years then going on to later, we tell the story of Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Merida, and Hiccup as they go through life and face some...unexpected suprises.
1. Fire-Hair and Glowworm

_HIGH SCHOOL, YEAR ONE_

"Hey, Fire-hair!" Rapunzel called to her best friend, Merida. The pair had met in 4th grade and become fast friends. Neither girl was remotely popular, one being known as a tomboy and 'too good with that accursed bow,' the other being known as some kind of freak because of the magical properties her hair had.

"What's up, Glow-worm?" Merida teased, using her favorite silly nickname for Rapunzel, "Can you downstairs after school? I don't get the English homework."

"And I don't understand the history, so we'll switch." Replied Rapunzel, as they headed out to the tables for lunch, "Do you mind sitting on the grass area?"

"Not at all-I heard absolutely nobody sits there." Replied Merida with a grin

"Good." Replied Rapunzel

The two girls sat down on a small hill in the grass and got out their lunch bags, pulling out text books from their bags and using them as makeshift chairs.

"What d'you have for lunch?' asked Merida

"Ugh, peanut butter and jelly, I SAID I didn't like it!"

Merida stifled a laugh-she'd heard Rapunzel ranting about it that morning. The two girls lived remotely close to each other, actually Rapunzel LIVED with Merida. Because the school was too far away from her home kingdom, Merida's family had offered to let her live there for a while. Both girls had gleefully agreed.

"The new cook never listens, he'll let you make your own sandwitches if you want." Merida said dismissively, "Want to trade? I got a cheese sandwitch."

"Sure." Agreed Rapunzel happily, "Hey, who's that walking towards us?"

Two girls were walking along, both laughing at a joke.

'No idea, they must be new. Arent they princesses new?" asked Merida, "Apparently there is a lot of them here."

Rapunzel smacked Merida, "Thanks!"

Merida laughed, "Im not being rude, im just saying, there are a lot."

Rapunzel peered at the girls, "I think that's Ariel and Belle."

Indeed, the two girls were walking toward the two best friends on the grass

"Mind if we sit here?" asked Belle

"No problem at all." Replied Merida coolly

"Thanks." Said Belle, plunking down on the grass and opening a book. Ariel sat down more gently.

"Ariel…where do I know that name…?' asked Rapunzel, "Oh yes! Weren't you a mermaid?"

"Don't ask-LONG story." Groaned Ariel

Merida raised her hand in surrender, "I wont."

Belle grinned, "So what're your names?"

"I'm Merida, and this is my friend Rapunzel." Said Merida, and pushed Rapunzel's hair away from her food. Rapunzel turned towards her friend, a silent question.


	2. FRIENDS

-High School-

Merida laughed, and began to braid Rapunzel's hair down her back. It kept it out of people's way, the only other way to keep it up was to make it a bun, and that made it look like Rapunzel was wearing a hat

"So, Blondie." Merida teased, "Crushing on anyone yet?"

Rapunzel blushed pink and said under her breath, "Maybe."

"OH, who is it?" Merida asked, and finished braiding Rapunzel's hair

"The newbie."

Merida smiled, "The one everybody is calling Frosty?"

"That's the one."

"Let's invite him over here. I don't think he likes the teasing."

"I actually think he's coming over…"

*At the Tables*

"Hey, Snow White!" called Hiccup, Jack's best friend. Jack laughed and punched him lightly, used to the teasing from his friend.

"Hey midget, what's up?"

"Very funny. You still coming over after school?"

'Don't I always?" asked Jack, "I can't exactly do my history well, you know."

Hiccup laughed, "You've finally got the clue."

Jack grinned, and looked around the school. He saw 4 girls on the grass

"Who's that?" he asked

"Rapunzel and Merida, they're best friends. The two with them are Belle and Ariel. They're part of the welcoming committee."

"Should we go say hi? I heard they're teased a lot."

"Sure."

The two boys slowly began walking over, and saw the redhead turn and face them, and elbow the blonde.

"Hello…Jack isn't it?' asked Rapunzel, "I'm Rapunzel and this is my friend Merida. What's your name?"

"Hiccup." The boy in question replied.

Merida smiled, "Hello."

"Can we sit down?" he asked a bit shyly

"Oh, definitely." Said Rapunzel, not noticing when Belle and Ariel stood and left

The two boys sat down, and all four immediately began talking.

Three months later, Jack and Hiccup sat on the grass, waiting for the girls

"So are you going to come?" asked Jack. It was the last day before Winter Break began, and everybody was making plans. Merida had invited Jack and Hiccup to stay at the castle with her and Rapunzel, and Jack had already agreed.

"No, im going to stay home." Hiccup said sarcastically

"Like that even crossed your mind." Smirked Jack

"Hey!" said Merida, sitting down next to the boys, "Rapunzel's coming in a minute. Excited about this weekend?"


	3. Day One at the Castle

-High School-

"Aren't we all?" asked Hiccup and Merida laughed

"Definitely. My mom said you can bring Toothless if you want, because of the HUGE wooded area around our house."

Hiccup grinned, and said, "Perfect."

Merida laughed, and then Rapunzel joined them. The four had arranged for all their classes to be the same. They sat next to each other, and pretty much had a great time.

Finally the school bell rang. The four cheered and joined hands, walking down the path to where Merida's horse and three spares waited.

"Come on guys!" she called, but Hiccup just grinned and whistled. A black shape came hurtling towards them, and Toothless landed.

"He's amazing." Breathed Merida

"I know." Said Hiccup, petting the dragon

Merida laughed, and saddled her horse

"Race you home." She said, and spurred Angus. He raced across the field, and Toothless flew after her, the pair speeding along, the riders on their backs laughing with joy.

Toothless grinned down at the horse and sped along, Hiccup laughing. Merida whooped with delight and raced after them, laughter trailed behind them.

Jack and Rapunzel were galloping across the field as well, racing but with a much more even competition. Finally they caught up to Merida and Hiccup and rode to a stream

All four grinned in delight and waded into the water, splashing around and having a great time. Until Merida cut her hand on a sharp rock.

Rapunzel groaned and went over to Merida, undoing a tiny bit of her braid and wrapping it around Merida's hand. After she'd healed it, she splashed Merida with water as payback, and Merida laughed. When night fell, the four could be found stargazing, lying on a flat rock that looked straight up through the trees.

Rapunzel was surprised when she felt Jack take her hand. She looked over at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

Merida was probably even more shocked when Hiccup took her hand. She looked over, and he smiled, albeit a bit nervously, and she grinned back. Everyone had found the right dancing partner with which to waltz into stars, as Rapunzel would have said.

They ended up sleeping on the rock, and when morning came they woke up and Merida gathered some fruit for breakfast. They ate sitting over the water, letting seeds fall into the clear pool.

Merida whistled, and two of the horses ran to them and scooped up Jack and Rapunzel, who were still holding hands.

As they rode off, Hiccup smirked and whistled as well. Toothless flew down and picked him up, then swooped down again, pulling Merida up too

She laughed and winked at Hiccup, leaning down to touch the water and splashing some in his face.

He laughed as well and they took off into the clouds, looking over the entire kingdom. Merida smiled and they swooped down towards the castle.


	4. Love

-The Castle-

The four gathered in Merida's room and sat down on her rug, laughing. One of Merida's little brothers grinned impishly and went to get his fiddle, which he'd become very adept at.

He came back, and started to play a happy tune. The four looked at him, shrugged, and gathered in a circle holding hands, something they'd often done without music.

Spinning clockwise, then counterclockwise, they turned and spun, constantly in motion. Finally they came to a halt, and Merida blushed as she realized it was Hiccup who had caught her. He pulled her up, and Merida's brother began another dance. This time Rapunzel and Jack sat and laughed as Hiccup and Merida twirled and danced around the room, laughing and having a great time. Before long the pair on the floor joined in and the four best friends waltzed around the room, completely carefree and happy. Toothless flew to the window, Pascal perched on his head, and the two watched the friends dance with cocked heads. Soon after, Merida's little brother got tired and went back to his room, and the dour collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"I…didn't…even know I could dance." Rapunzel gasped out, standing up and grinning.

The next morning Merida woke up and padded downstairs, seeing Rapunzel in the kitchen.

"Your mom, dad, and brothers are on a trip and will be gone for a few days, and Jack and Hiccup are fishing." Rapunzel said, "Plus I made breakfast."

The two girls sat down and began eating. When they were done, they put the dishes in the washtub and contemplated what to do for the day. After about ten minutes they went to the closet and put on their bathing suits, running down to the lake

However, when they got there they were in for the biggest surprise of their lives.

"You WHAT?" asked Hiccup, unaware the girls were there

"I've…sort of had a crush on Rapunzel for a while." Jack admitted, "And I was…you know…going to ask her out."

Rapunzel stared openmouthed at Merida, and Merida just grinned. Until Jack spoke again

"You like Merida, don't you?" he quipped

Hiccup blushed a light pink, and Rapunzel snorted quietly

"Maybe…well, yes." He admitted, "Sort of from the day I met her."

Jack grinned, "Daww isn't that cute."

The two girls looked at each other, and pretended they had just reached the clearing.

"Cannonball!" said Rapunzel, going to the top of a semi-high rock and jumping into the deep part of a pool

Merida laughed and copied her friend, then popped back up to look at the two boys

"Coming or what?" she asked, floating lazily on her back

The two boys shrugged, and jumped in

"Cold, cold, cold, cold…" Hiccup said, shivering

"Aww, the poor wee lad." Merida teased, and got splashed in the face. She laughed, and began a waterfight.


	5. Admitting

-The Pond-

After about an hour, something bad was bound to happen. A fairly small snake slithered to the water's edge, and Jack accidentally stepped on its head. The snake hissed in fury and bit the boy before sliding away

"Jack!" Rapunzel screamed when she saw what had happened, and covered her mouth as she realized how she sounded.

"Punz…calm down." Merida said, soothing her friend, "You have magical glowing hair, remember?"

All at once Rapunzel seemed to snap out of her panic, and Merida sighed in relief.

"Right." Rapunzel said, and wrapped her hair around Jack's ankle and sang the healing song softly. Hiccup and Merida watched as her hair glowed, then faded, and the wound was healed

"What happened?" Jack asked, sitting up

"If you ever do that again, I will get you!" Rapunzel said, hugging Jack tightly. Merida grinned and laughed. Rapunzel blushed, and pulled away.

"Did you guys even catch any fish?" Merida asked

"Not…really…" Jack said

"Who's talking?" asked Hiccup as Toothless walked out of the forest, a bunch of fish held between his teeth

"I stand corrected." Replied Jack

About three hours later, they were all back at the castle, with Merida cooking the fish over the fireplace, and Rapunzel was in her room.

"Hey…" Jack said, and walked into her room rubbing the back of his neck, a sheepish expression on his face

"Hi." Replied Rapunzel, "I…I ah…heard what you guys said earlier…"

Jack smiled crookedly, "Oh well, that saves embarrassment."

Rapunzel smiled, 'Aww, I was hoping to see you stutter!"

Jack laughed nervously, "so…um…"

"If you're asking if I'll go out with you, the answers yes." Rapunzel said with a small smile

Jack smiled, happily. It was the first time he'd ever been so happy.

Back at the fireplace, Merida was still cooking when Hiccup walked up

"Hey." He said, and Merida smiled, "Hey, yourself." She then blushed, against her will

"We…Rapunzel and i….we heard you back at the lake."

Hiccup snorted, "Why does that not surprise me?"

Merida laughed, "Because we're so incredibly sneaky."

Hiccup smiled, albeit it was a small smile.

"So…"

Merida smiled softly, facing away from him, "If you're going to ask me out, the answer is yes." She said, slightly shakily

Both smiled at each other, happily.


	6. Friends Forever

_At School_

They were finally back, after a month of vacation. But things were a bit different now.

"God, I don't think I slept at all last night." Merida chuckled, "I was too nervous and excited about coming back."

"You weren't the only one." Grumbled Rapunzel

This make Merida grin, and the two girls walked to their lunch area, sitting down and waiting for the boys.

"Do you think our English teacher will _ever_ let them out of class?" Merida groaned

"Not after the prank Jack pulled, and Hiccup said he helped so we didn't get into trouble." Rapunzel sighed, "I'm going to need to tie Jack to his chair in class."

"And I'm going to need to tie Hiccup's arms to his chair, and duct tape his mouth, he doesn't know when to keep it closed."

"Oh shut up, he was only doing it for you." Rapunzel giggled

Merida snorted, but she knew her friend was probably right. And her friend knew it, too.

"You are like, the cutest couple ever." Said Rapunzel, "You're so protective."

"Oh, like Jack wouldn't hesitate to freeze anyone who annoyed you." Merida laughed

"Good point" admitted her friend, "D'you think we should go and bail them out?"

Merida snorted, "Like Ms. Cinderella would let us."

"She might."

"When pigs fly, she will." Merida said

"Agreed." Admitted Rapunzel

After about ten more minutes, they finally saw the boys

"Finally decided to join us, then?" asked Merida jokingly

"Maybe." Said Jack, "Or maybe we were just leaving."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Snorted Rapunzel

"So are we all still going to the play tonight?" she asked after a minute of silence

"Yeah." The other three chorused

"On that note, I got us all something!" said Rapunzel happily, and dug three boxes out of her backpack, "Open them!"

Inside were three leather necklaces with different colored beads-blue for jack, purple for Rapunzel, red for Merida, and green for Hiccup.

"Oh they're great!" Merida said, and put hers on

"They're sort of like friendship necklaces." Said her friend

"They're brilliant." Jack promised, and hugged rapunzel


End file.
